


Popping Sandy

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Hamtaro - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Public Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Stan tricks Sandy into participating in a nefarious plan.
Kudos: 3





	Popping Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

It was early in the morning. So terribly early. The sun had only just started to peek out from beyond the horizon. Sandy let out a great yawn as she made her way through the shadow-drenched forest. The tiny specs of sunlight shone down through the various leaves and openings of the tall trees and vast vegetation high above.  
“Why did we have to get up so early, Stan?” Sandy asked as she stretched her arms out.  
Stan, who was walking a couple feet ahead of her, turned around to face his sister. “Because we need to get an early start on my plan for today!” he answered with a wide grin.  
Sandy let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. “And what exactly is your plan? You haven’t told me a single thing about it!”  
Stan wagged a finger as he continued to lead his sister through the drowsy forest. “All in due time, dear sister. Rest assured; we will most definitely be rich by the end of today!”  
An awkward chill coursed through Sandy’s body. There was something about her brother’s enthusiasm that was putting her off today. Regardless, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow her brother down the forest path.  
Stan suddenly stopped. “Here we are!”  
Sandy walked up next to her brother and stopped as well. A wooden contraption stood before them. It was basically a thick wall with an opening in the center large enough to comfortably keep your average hamster in place. It looked like something made for a carnival yet with a few changes. Sandy looked over the item before her before turning towards Stan and raising an eyebrow. “This is your plan?”  
“Yep! Basically, I’ll lock ya in here for a bit and charge people to do random innocent things to ya. Face painting, water balloons, whatever,” Stan explained.  
Sandy crossed her arms and pouted. “That sounds humiliating. And why is it just me?!”  
Stan shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, don’t be such a wimp about it. Besides, I’ll go later. It’s my plan so I get to make the rules. You go first.”  
Sandy let another great sigh escape her. She didn’t know why she was helping Stan out with this. She could just continue on with her day. But, still, Stan seemed very excited about this…and she wouldn’t want to let him down.  
“Fine,” Sandy said with a nod as she took a few steps towards the contraption. “I’m curious to see how much we’ll get from this plan of yours so…sure.”  
Stan nearly jumped for joy and he wrapped an arm around his sister. “That’s the spirit! Let’s get ya hooked up!”  
It took very little time for Sandy to be locked into place. She lay across the small cushion within the opening. Her wrists and ankles were then bound by metal claps beneath the open which spread her limbs down and outwards. Sandy couldn’t help but shiver as she found her nether-regions brushed with a few chilly morning breezes.  
“You comfortable, Sis?” Stan asked once he had finished locking Sandy into place.  
Sandy tried to playfully break free from her bonds but found that she could not move. And while she was held tightly in place, she was at least free enough to breathe comfortable. “As comfortable as I can be like this, I suppose,” she replied with an eye roll. “When’s my first break?”  
“A little while…so get used to this.” Stan suddenly looked around the forest path they had parked alongside. It was still terribly early and nobody was out and about yet. Stan turned back to Sandy with a surprisingly dark expression on his face. “Looks like we’re still very early. That’s good. This means I can properly get you ready for what’s to come!”  
Before Sandy could ask anything else, Stan suddenly spun her around to where she was now facing the edge of the grassy forest while her backside was splayed out for the view of the entire path and anyone who would potential walk down it. “Stan?! What are you doing?! I’m facing the wrong direction now!” Sandy snapped.  
Stan suddenly gave an incredibly menacing laugh before placing a hand on one of Sandy’s inner-thighs, sending an uncomfortable chill all throughout her body. “Oh, Sis…I’m afraid I haven’t been honest with you.” He began to move his hand up her thigh. “What I have planned for you today…won’t exactly be that innocent.” He suddenly lifted his hand up and placed it right onto the exterior of her vulva. Sandy let out a yelp and recoiled as she processed where Stan’s hand was. “Basically…I’m going to charge a bunch of guys in our forest to fuck your cunt silly!” Stan began to stroke himself as he looked at his sister’s untouched sex. “And I think it’s only fitting that your wonderful brother gets to be your first fuck!”  
Sandy froze for a few seconds as a terrible chill overcame her. What was happening? Why was this happening? This had to just be a terrible nightmare. These thoughts of denial were quickly washed away as she felt Stan’s hand finally land on the exterior of her sex. Her entire body trembled with fear and a dirty aura washed over her as she felt her brother’s hand move about her unprotected nether-regions. Tears started to build in her eyes as she attempted to process what was going on.  
“Stan…why…what’s happening?! Why are you doing this?!” she asked through her growing tears.  
Stan simply shrugged in response to his sister’s tears and slapped her ass. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard her give out a distressed yelp. “Because I’m going to get so rich from this pussy of yours,” Stan replied as he started to angle himself. “Plus, I just want to see a lot of guys fuck the shit out of you.”  
Sandy began to shake her head vigorously. “Stan! Please! No! I…I’m still a virgin! I was saving myself for Maxwell!”  
Stan lightly caressed Sandy’s inner thighs as he brought his erect cock a little bit closer to his sister’s vulva. “Oh, I’ll make sure he gets his time with ya today too, if he comes by.” He slapped Sandy’s ass again, causing her to let out another pained yelp. “But I’m going to be the one to pop this cherry, Sandy.” He pressed his cock head up against the lips of her sex. Sandy tried to break free from her bonds. No matter how hard she fought, they remained tight and unmoving. Stan licked his lips and grabbed both sides of Sandy’s ass. “Enough talk. Let’s get rid of your virgin status, Sis.”  
A pain unlike anything she had ever felt before rocked through all of Sandy’s being as Stan shoved his cock deep into her vagina. He did it with such strength and speed that the first thrust inward was all it took to break the virgin hamster’s hymen. Sandy let out a muffled scream, muffled only by the inability for her to make a louder sound as the pain coursed through her. It felt almost as if a knife had been driven through her core. In the wake of this pain was an even dirtier sensation which made Sandy wish she could run away to the ends of the Earth. Thanks to the bonds, there was no escape.  
Stan, meanwhile, had never felt such a tight embrace around his cock. The inexperienced sex vibrated and shook with terrible fear around his member as it became accustomed to the task it was designed to carry out. His eyes rolled up into his head and his grasp on Sandy’s ass cheeks became just a little bit tighter as he became used to the feel of his sister.  
“Holy shit…you feel so fucking good, Sandy,” Stan managed to state as he pushed himself just a little bit further into her. He could feel the warmth of his sister’s instinctual vaginal juices oozing around his cock within the fleshy tomb that was her vagina. It only made him that much more excited. Once he had pushed himself in far enough, he started to pull out. Almost immediately, he could see little streaks of his sister’s natural lubricant coating the sides of his shaft. Licking his lips again, Stan wasted no time in thrusting his meat back into his sister’s sex.  
Sandy wanted to protest more but found herself quickly losing any sort of strength from the sheer force of her brother’s fucking. A great storm of dirty feelings and betrayal raced through her entire being as she felt Stan’s cock split her in half even further with each violent thrust. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she felt him grab onto the sides of her rump with an even more feral and lustful grasp.  
Stan’s breathing grew loud and hectic as he sped up his thrusting. The more his sister’s cunt gave way to this meat, the deeper he wished to push. Every section of her insides was like a glorious awakening of his most primal senses. Fapping while watching Sandy sleep was one thing, bringing his incestuous and demented fantasy to life in the bright light of day was a whole other beast.  
Stan wished that this storm of pleasure could continue on forever; but he knew that he couldn’t hog his sister’s pussy all day. There was so much more money to be made and degeneracy to be explored. As the excitement for his plans returned to the forefront of his mindscape, he could feel that ever so familiar rush deep within him.  
“Get ready, Sandy…I’m gonna…I’m gonna fill you up!” Stan announced as he locked his little hamster hands into place on the fur of his sister’s ass. He brought his thrusting up to speeds not previously brought forth from him.  
“No…please…Stan…not…not like this…I can’t…please!” Sandy weakly pleaded between each of her brother’s thrusts.  
“Come on, Sis. Just relax and…ah…enjoy my mating of you. Hehe!” Stan leaned his head back and up as he felt his groin start to heat up.  
Sandy shook her head wildly. “No! Please…no!”  
“Here…I…CUM!” Stan pushed as far into Sandy as he could as the greatest surge of pleasure rocked through him. A great moan escaped him as a hot, thick stream of semen shot forth out of his cock head.  
Sandy’s entire body shook and trembled as shot after shot of cum was deposited deep into her sex. Her brother’s cum, no less. She could barely move any part of herself. All she could do was moan and let a few tears fall as a great, dirty sensation washed over her.  
How could this happen? Why was this happening? How could she have not seen that her brother was capable of such things? She was now trapped in public with her brother between her legs and his cum filling her up. She had lost her virginity to her brother. And, oh, what if he had successfully mated her?! A torrent of terrible and disgraced thoughts continued to course through Sandy’s mind.  
As the final surge of pleasure left him, Stan shook his head softly. He lowered his head down and gave the top of Sandy’s rump a loving lick. “So, fucking good, Sister. You are an amazing fuck,” he said lustfully before slowly pulling his wettened cock out of her tainted vagina.  
“What…what’s going on here?” asked a new voice suddenly. Both Stan and Sandy instantly recognized the voice. While Sandy suddenly became very cold, Stan became instantly excited.  
“Maxwell!” Stan said with a great grin as he turned around to face Sandy’s perplexed boyfriend. “Out for a morning stroll?”  
Maxwell looked at the scene before him of an erect Stan standing next to cum-filled rump of Sandy. “Uh…yeah…I guess…um…is this…”  
“Exactly what it looks like?” Stan continued to grin. “You bet!” Stan gave Sandy’s ass a quick slap, causing her to let out a pained groan from the other side of the trap. “You’ve come at a great time, Maxwell! I just finished breaking her in, as you can see.” Stan walked up to Maxwell and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Maxwell couldn’t help but freeze up and blush at the sight of the entire thing. “Now, I am planning on charging everyone else for their turn but, since you’re her boyfriend, I figure that it’s only right for you to have a go.”  
“I…uh…” Maxwell awkwardly looked at Stan before looking over at the abused and splayed nether-regions of his girlfriend. As his eyes fell upon her receptive vulva, he could feel his awkwardness wash away. The powers of his second head were quickly beginning to take hold. “I…oh wow…she…uh…she really looks nice.”  
Stan nodded his head. “And I can confirm that she feels nice as well.” Stan gave Maxwell a slap on the ass and pushed him forward. “Now give her a good time, lover boy!”  
Maxwell stumbled forward a bit more, though he quickly returned to a more controlled and focused state as soon as his eyes fell back onto Sandy’s splayed sex. This was something he had wanted to see for so long. And while Sandy had clearly wanted it too, she had kept putting it off. Again, again, and again had she refused his perfectly fine and acceptable advancements. He could feel himself growing stiffer as a million thoughts coursed through him. He could just barely hear the weak moaning of Sandy on the other side of the trap. She was here. Stan had set her up like this. Perhaps…this is what she had already wanted.  
“Oh…Sandy,” Maxwell cooed as he placed a hand on her rump. His mind and body seemed to be acting on completely different frequencies as he found himself positioning himself for insertion. “I…oh gosh I want this…you…you’ve been wanting this too…I know you have. Look at you now.” Maxwell pressed his stiffening shaft against Sandy’s vibrating vulva. Any sense of restraint and logic seemed to wash away from him instantly. “Fuck it, I need this.” With nothing else left to say, Maxwell proceeded to push his fully erect member into Sandy’s lubricated threshold.  
Almost immediately, both hamsters were beset with a fiery sensation neither had experienced before. Maxwell’s fire burned bright and quickly overcame all of his other senses. Thanks to Stan’s previous work, it took little effort for Maxwell to insert the rest of his member into the loving hug that was his girlfriend’s vagina. Though he barely wasted a second after finishing his first full insertion before starting his manic thrusting. The boyfriend’s previous words and thoughts of caution were immediately replaced with a primal lust which had buried so deeply within until now.  
Sandy, meanwhile, was overcome with the darkest of fires. A fire that burned against her sense of self and the entire world that had propped her up until now. She wishes to speak up. To cry out in protest. Yet Stan’s initial assault had taken so much out of her that to be penetrated yet again after such a short amount of time was too much for the broken hamster vixen. The best she could do at this moment was let even more tears roll down her face while letting her own pained moans and cries echo out into the brisk morning air.  
Stan stood proud and accomplished as he watched the previously-refused boyfriend finally get his go deep within his girlfriend’s meat. He looked around and somehow found the strength to grin even more as he watched a small crowd begin to form. Male hamsters from all around stopped their morning routines to watch the show of the primal hamster thrust away at his defenseless mate’s sex.  
“Um…wow…this is…quite a show,” said Boss as he approached Stan from the crowd.  
“Hehe. Liking what you see?” Stan asked. He gave Boss a quick look over and nodded his head. “Whatever you say, your body is definitely enjoying this.”  
Boss looked down as his own erection and blushed. “Uh…yeah…this is quite a surprise, Stan.”  
“Hey, give me a few sunflower seeds and you can go right after Maxwell.”  
Boss blushed wildly. “But…I…I’ve been trying to reserve myself for Bijou.”  
Stan waved a paw dismissively. “You can still have Bijou. This won’t taint you or anything. Besides, this could give you some good practice for when you finally take her to bed.” Stan winked at Boss before giving a snide chuckle.  
Boss gave a slight head tilt and head scratch before sighing with relent. “You make a good point…plus I need to take care of this erection that you’ve given me.” Boss reached into his hat, pulled out a few sunflower seeds, and passed them to Stan.  
Stan took the seeds from Boss and nodded. “Pleasure doing business with ya!”  
A loud moan suddenly erupted from Maxwell as he plunged his cock into Sandy’s pussy one final time. His entire body seemed to tremble as he poured the roaring fire out of his being and injected it deep into Sandy’s sex. “Oh…oh wow,” Maxwell let out before stepping back. A small string of semen continued to connect Maxwell’s cock head to his girlfriend’s widening vulva for a few seconds until finally snapping when he stumbled back.  
Boss wasted no time in rushing past the exhausted Maxwell. The group of hamsters, noticing the exchange between Stan and Boss, hastily began forming a line by Stan. Stan couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of sunflower seeds being raised in the air.  
Boss stopped right in front of Sandy’s backside. He slowly and lovingly began moving his hands through her fur. In spite of the recent action, Sandy’s fur was still terribly soft; and, even better, it filled Boss’s head with images of Bijou. “Oh…Bijou,” Boss said under his breath as he brought his stiffening penis right up to Sandy’s vulva. “This…this is what I would do to ya.” He bit his lip ever so softly as he pressed his cock head into Sandy’s sex.  
The already-weakened Sandy let out a great moan as she felt the third cock enter her vagina. She clenched down hard on her restraints as she felt her newest assailant slide into her with a disgusting lack of resistance on her end. Her entire body lurched forward slightly as he felt the male hilt within her.  
“Oh…wow,” Boss cooed under his breath as all of his shaft was inserted into Sandy. He continued to lovingly stroke his paws through her rump’s fur as he instinctually began to thrust. He had certainly spent many nights home alone jerking himself off to thoughts of Bijou. But having her face in his mind coupled with a real vagina was an experience on a completely different level. “Oh, Bijou…you…you feel…so fucking good.” Boss began to talk through his usual routine as he thrust his pelvis back and forth. The well-lubricated walls of Sandy’s vagina were the perfect sleeve for his cock, only further igniting the passionate fantasies deep within the furthest reaches of his primal mind. “Oh, Bijou…your pussy…your pussy is so fucking good!”  
Boss couldn’t believe how close he was already becoming. He usually was able to take quite a bit of time when it was just himself and his hand. He certainly wasn’t as prepared for a real vagina as he had previously fantasized about. The fires of orgasm were already starting to rush towards their conclusion well before he had expected himself to be ready. Regardless, though, this was fine. Stan was right. This was the best experience he could have hoped for. One day, he would be ready for Bijou’s vagina wrapped around his cock. And, when that time arrived, he would be able to pleasure her like a true beast. Now, however, it was time to cum.  
“Oh, BIJOU!” Boss let out a soft cry as he simultaneously tightened his grip and thrust his entire package into Sandy’s vulva. For the third time, Sandy’s vagina was filled to the brim with hot ejaculations of semen. And, one again, Sandy felt a terrible aura of dirtiness and humiliation wash over her entire being.  
Boss only rested within Sandy for a few seconds after his orgasm before stepping back and removing his meat from her sex. He turned to the grinning Stan and nodded as a sign of thanks before hastily disappearing back into the crowd.  
“Alright! Next fucker is up!” Stan announced with a clap of the paws.  
“That would be me!” Howdy and Dexter said in unison. The two hamsters looked at each other, their glares becoming almost as fierce as their blushing.  
“Oh ho-ho!” Stan rubbed his paws together with a dastardly smile on his face. “A competition for the next turn, I see?”  
The two erect hamsters continued to glare at each other for a few more seconds before glancing at Stan. “No time for that! I’m going first!” Howdy stated suddenly before bolting towards the humiliated and wet rump of Sandy.  
“Hey!” Dexter snapped before rushing after Howdy. Stan only watched with entertainment as he simultaneously counted the seeds he had accumulated so far.  
Howdy’s head start did wonders in helping him as he practically slid across the grass before stabbing his erect member all the way into Sandy’s vulnerable sex. Sandy let out a great yelp of pain as she felt the new penis literally force its way into her.  
Dexter came to a halt right next to the rutting hamsters with a look of defeat on his face. Howdy looked at Dexter and winked as he proceeded to thrust away at the squeaking female’s sex. “Ha! Beat ya…to it! Gotta…wait…your turn!” Howdy mocked as his pelvis rocked back and forth against Sandy’s backside.  
Dexter appeared defeated for a second, but his demeanor quickly changed to that of determination. He suddenly spit into one of his paws and began to lubricate his already erect dick. Howdy did not notice this as he had quickly been drawn deep into a world of lust and instincts. The already well-used and abused vagina of Sandy yielded little resistance to his prodding penis. It barely took a minute inside Sandy for instinct to fully take over the horny Howdy. Nothing could stop his mating of the imprisoned female.  
Suddenly, the morning sunlight seemed to be blocked from Howdy’s view as he found himself staring up into Dexter’s ass. “What the hell?!” Howdy managed to let out just before Dexter plunged his ass into Howdy’s face. Dexter sat himself just above Sandy’s rump and used his paws to pull apart her butt cheeks, exposing her unused anus. Dexter licked his lips before spitting down at the untouched hole.  
Howdy tried to back away but found himself completely locked onto Sandy. There truly was nothing that could put a stop to his instinctual rutting. With control of his head remaining, Howdy pushed his face forward in order to force Dexter off of him. This only helped push Dexter forward into the appropriate position. Dexter let out a great moan as his lubricated cock slipped right into the newly-lubricated anus of Sandy.  
Sandy’s eyes widened and her entire body tensed as she felt an entirely new sensation course through her being. She had almost become used to the constant abuse to her vagina but the penetration of her anus was an entirely different beast. She could feel her body attempting to reject the new invader, yet the new penis had little trouble in diving further and further into her other backside threshold.  
Dexter let out another moan as his entire length slid into Sandy’s depths. Meanwhile, Howdy started to grow terribly accustomed to the ass in his face, the overwhelming pleasure in his groin overpowering his disgust at what was forced before him. Stan observed the scene with his now never-ending grin. “Double team! Double team!” he began to chant. The other horny hamsters in the clearing couldn’t help but join in.  
The chanting pounded off against Sandy’s ears like a visceral attack on her being. She wanted to run. She wanted to explode. She wanted to die. She wanted anything to happen other than be forced to continue this parade of rape and disgrace. Unfortunately, her release from this hell would not come soon.  
Howdy’s and Dexter’s releases, meanwhile, were well underway. As the chants faded away behind them, the two competing hamsters rutted away at their respective fleshy crevices like there was no tomorrow. Their hips tore away at the female’s helpless rump. Their forms competed for breathing room as they each moved about that restricted spaces. Dexter held onto the board as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Sandy’s ass. Howdy’s paws clenched deep into the sticky and wet fur of Sandy’s rump.  
“Oh shit…I’m…I’m about to nut,” Howdy managed to admit amongst soft moans as his fucking grew just that little bit faster.  
“I…uh…I am…ah…close…AH…as well!” Dexter admitted as he slammed his meat harder and harder.  
“Gonna…gonna cum,” Howdy breathed.  
“Gonna…gonna climax,” Dexter breathed.  
The two rivals almost seemed to sync up as they continued to ravish the behind of Sandy.  
Howdy leaned his head back. “Here…”  
Dexter pressed his head up against the board. “I…”  
Sandy clenched her paws against her bonds, tears rolling down her face as a familiar heat began to rise in the meat penetrating her. This time, she felt it within the far reaches of her anus as well.  
“CUM!” Howdy and Dexter shouted simultaneously as their synced-up loads exploded forth into Sandy’s holes. Sandy, Howdy, and Dexter all gave out similar moans from the release but for very different reasons. As she felt the double load get deposited into her, Sandy started to truly realize that the end to her suffering was nowhere in sight.  
Dexter was the first to pull out as his orgasm came to a close. His body seemed to bounce slightly as he popped his cock out of Sandy’s ass. He then fell over onto the ground on his side, a gush of air blasting out of him as he made contact with the grassy earth.  
Howdy pushed himself off of Sandy’s rump, streams of semen stretching and breaking in the air between their separating sexes. Dexter stood up and turned around. Howdy came to a stop. The two rivals started silently at each other for a few seconds, their faces almost glowing red. With a simple nod, the two ran off in opposite directions and, like Boss, disappeared deep into the crowd of horny males.  
“Well that was something!” Stan announced with a smirk. “Looks like her ass is now wonderfully broken in!” Stan turned back to the line of males. “Next, please!”  
Jingle stepped forward from the line of males, brushing the hair between his ears slightly as he approached the broken Sandy. “This could definitely help me get those creative juices flowing. I could use a release,” he said simply.  
“I mean…she’ll definitely get some juices flowing,” Stan quipped with a smirk.  
Jingle shook his head slightly before approaching the semen-stained rump. Looking at his choices, he shrugged his shoulders before spreading apart the butt cheeks. “Time to take the road less traveled,” Jingle said with a lick of the lips before plunging his cock into Sandy’s anus.  
Although this hole had already been broken in, there was still a massive shock of pain as all of Sandy’s form lurched forward. She clenched her eyes and jaw as the new member stabbed its way further and further into her butthole. Even with the lubrication provided by its previous invader, there was still a great amount of suffering to be had on Sandy’s part.  
Jingle immediately let out a heavy groan as he felt Sandy’s anus tighten around his cock. This friction. This force working against him. It was a sensation he had never felt before in any of his previous escapades. “Oh…wow,” Jingle said under his breath as he clutched the sides of Sandy’s butt. “This is…really good!” He let out another soft breath before igniting his vicious rutting of the rump.  
Sandy’s entire body started to vibrate in a way not previously seen before. All of the other past experiences had been terrible in their own special way. The betrayals of Stan and Maxwell. The fantasy of Boss. The double team of Howdy and Dexter. Jingle was a never-ending source of primal energy in his fucking. There wasn’t a second of rest or downtime between his cycles. No matter how deep he was, she always felt full of his erecting mass.  
“Damn…I think…I think I’m about to shoot,” Jingle said under his breath as he clenched even tighter on Sandy’s fur. The rising tension within his groin was almost too much to bear. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna…FUCK!” Jingle shoved his entire length into Sandy. Sandy lurched forward in her bonds once again as she felt the now all-too-familiar torrent of jizz shoot deep into her anal cavity. Jingle then suddenly brought his paw down and gave her a great slap across the ass. Her butt seemed to jiggle like an earthquake as his attack made contact. Sandy couldn’t help but let out a great moan of pain in response. With that, Jingle hastily removed his dick from Sandy’s ass. He turned around and winked at Stan. “Awesome stuff, dude.”  
“Damn right,” Stan said back with a returning wink as he watched Jingle disappear into the crowd. “Alright, who-” Stan was immediately silenced by the appearance of the next male in line.  
“I guess it’s my turn,” Hamtaro said with a great blush on his face.  
Stan crossed his arms with an impressed look on his face. “I honestly didn’t expect to see ya here, Hamtaro. Doesn’t seem like your scene. Hehe.”  
Hamtaro shrugged. “Well it certainly feels like my scene.” The shy male pointed down at his erection and Stan nodded in response.  
“Yes, yes, I can see your excitement. Well, whatever the case, it is your turn now.”  
“Well…that’s just it…is…hmm…is her…front…available?” Hamtaro was blushing incredibly intensely now.  
Stan gave a wide smile. “So, you want to break in my sister’s maw then?”  
“I just…yeah…I wanna know what a blowjob feels like.”  
Stan looked back at Sandy’s messy rump and then back to Hamtaro. “Well her backside has been broken in quite well. I think it’s about time that front of hers got some work too.”  
Turning his back to Hamtaro, Stan practically skipped across the distance between the crowd of males and the trapped female at the center of the spectacle. Upon reaching the trapped Sandy, he hastily grabbed onto the board and spun it around.  
The weakened and humiliated Sandy was already almost in a stupor after having been forced to be fucked senseless while staring into the seemingly endless expanse of nature. Her senses were almost automatically brought back into full consciousness when Stan spun her around to face her unwanted crowd. Immediately, her eyes widened terribly. Her heart started to race. Any amount of strength that was left in her to enable her to make a sound was taken away.  
Eyes. So many eyes. So many hungry, lustful eyes. The massive crowd of male hamsters seemed to engulf the rest of the world around Sandy. Only a decent amount of space rested between her and their overbearing forms.  
“Look at that, we’re a success!” Stan said with a smile before lovingly petting the top of Sandy’s head. She looked at him with the most fear she had ever forced out of her face. Stan chuckled silently at the sight before beckoning Hamtaro over. “Your back deserves a break. Someone’s requested the front.”  
Hamtaro slowly stepped forward, his eyes meeting Sandy’s in a silent gaze that spoke so much in its hungry silence. “Hamtaro,” Sandy managed to weakly say before finding herself paralyzed once again.  
“You…you’re so beautiful, Sandy,” Hamtaro said through his blushing as he brought himself closer and closer to the female’s face. “I really…really…want to screw your face.”  
“Well then…go ahead!” Stan said with an encouraging wave of the arm.  
Hamtaro nodded at Stan before returning his attention to Sandy. For a few seconds, the erect male stood in silence as he took in the scene before him. Sandy could feel the world freeze around her as she realized she was completely eye-level with Hamtaro’s cock. She shook her head ever so slightly. In response, Hamtaro nodded and stepped forward.  
In the blink of an eye, primal lust seemed to overcome the awkward shyness in Hamtaro as he took hold of Sandy’s maw. It took little strength for the lustful male to pull her maw open. Before she could close it, Hamtaro thrust his shaft into her mouth.  
Immediately, Sandy’s senses of taste and smell were filled with that of Hamtaro. The scent of his sweaty groin. The salty taste of his expanded shaft. All of it completely overwhelmed Sandy. Any potential strength she could have been hiding within was very much gone. All she could do was continue to remain bound there and take it.  
Hamtaro’s eyes rolled up into his head and he let out a great moan as he slid his cock deep into Sandy’s mouth. The wet walls of her mouth and the slimy touch of her tongue sent his entire body wild. “Oh…oh my…oh wow,” Hamtaro said as he started to slide his dick back and forth. Instinctively, he placed a hand on top of Sandy’s head. This better traction allowed his thrusting to move even faster.  
Sandy’s eyes moved all about as Hamtaro’s groin was thrust more and more into her face. She could almost feel his balls slapping against her chin as his gyrations became ever faster and ever more apparent. Salty precum splashed out of his cockhead and all over the interior of her mouth. She wanted to gag at several points yet it seemed like her body no longer had the strength for even that.  
Stan stroked himself a bit at the sight of Hamtaro ravaging his sister’s maw. It only made him want to step back into the fray and fill his sister with his meat once again. Though, as the seeds bounced around in his new collection bag, he knew he had to restrain himself for the time being.  
“I…I’m close!” Hamtaro announced with a whine as he picked up the speed of his thrusting. The heat that Sandy had felt in the pricks of her past mates was truly the most apparent when the shaft was in her mouth. Her entire head felt like it had an eternal oven within as the moving penis grew ever warmer and more rigid. As Hamtaro placed both of his paws on top Sandy’s head, both knew the end was here. “I’m CUMMING!”  
Hamtaro leaned his entire head back while shoving his entire front deep into her face. Sandy winced as she felt the hottest, thickest load of jizz yet be deposited right into her mouth. Every sense was overcome by the overpowering aroma and taste of Hamtaro.  
Hamtaro, while still cumming, pulled himself out of Sandy’s mouth. Further sprays of semen were splashed all over her face. Sandy coughed and closed her eyes as spurt after spurt of cum was perfectly shot onto her front.  
Once Hamtaro was finished, he awkwardly coughed and took a few steps back. “That was…that was really good,” he said. He nodded at Stan before running back into the crowd.  
“Thanks to Hamtaro, all holes are now available for fucking!” Stan announced. “Who’s in the mood to share?” Stan stepped aside as several paws raised up. Sandy opened her eyes, cum dripping off her face, to see a group of males approaching her. She could only let another few more tears fall as the shadows of their dicks fell over her.  
________________________________________  
Sandy awoke with a start, her entire body shaking and terrible sweaty. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was screaming too. Stan suddenly burst into the room. “What’s wrong?!” he asked with a look of concern on his face.  
Sandy looked around. She was lying in her bed. Everything seemed to be in order. Looking all over her body, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
“I…” Sandy said with an almost blank expression. “I…I don’t know. I think I just had a terrible dream.”  
“It must have been something from the way you were screaming.”  
“Is she okay?!” Maxwell asked as he suddenly appeared behind Stan.  
“Maxwell!” Sandy said with an excited gasp. Maxwell politely pushed his way past Stan and ran over to Sandy’s side. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and put him into a big hug.  
“Looks like you’re okay and taken care of, Sis. I’ll leave you too alone then,” Stan said. He then cleared his throat and closed the door.  
“Are you…okay, Sandy?” Maxwell asked as he broke the hug.  
“Yeah…I think so. Especially now that you’re here,” Sandy said before kissing Maxwell on the cheek. Maxwell blushed terribly. “So…what are you doing here?”  
“I came by to check on you. You got really sick yesterday and were sleeping a lot. I just came by to help Stan keep an eye on you.”  
“Well, I’m feeling better now. Much better.” Sandy suddenly kissed Maxwell again, this time for much longer.  
Maxwell eventually broke the new kiss, almost gasping for air once it was finished. “Woah! What’s gotten into you, Sandy? You’ve never kissed me like that before!”  
“I know…I don’t know what’s come over me…but I think I like it.” Sandy began to stroke her paws through Maxwell’s fur. “Why don’t you…join me in bed…for a little bit?”  
“O…okay.” Maxwell gulped before Sandy pulled him into yet another deep kiss.  
The two began to feel all over each other, their tongues and fur swiping against each other. Their forms started to press closer together, a passionate link neither had experienced before. Sandy allowed herself to fall back as Maxwell got on top of her.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, a grinning Stan stroked away as he listened to the muffled moans of his sister and Maxwell. The memory potion had done its trick. Stan looked over at the nearby hidden bag of seeds and smiled even more. From the looks, and sounds, of things, Stan could tell that things were going to be a lot easier and sexier from here on out…


End file.
